Holy Crow
by GeezerWench
Summary: The feather Paul found was a confirmation of what he already knew. Bella is the imprint he requires, but maybe he's just what Bella truly needs. Written for Afke in the 2014 2nd Annual Tricky Raven Author/Artist Silent Auction. AU. Paul Lahote, Bella Swan
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

**A/N:** Over at Tricky Raven's 2nd Annual Author/Artist Silent Auction, I offered up my services, and believe it or not, somebody bid. Actually, two people ended up with me. The first story I wrote for **bmitw** is _Twin Souls_. It's been posted here on FFN, in case you missed it.

Now this one was written for **Afke**! Deadlines can be tough, but I made it.

There's a gorgeous banner created by SPRSPR's Digital Art. Link on my profile.

This will also be posted at TWCS and AO3.

Preread by **happyghost**! (In the nick of time!)

3766 words.

* * *

**Holy Crow**

:::»:»*«:«::: :::»:» 1 «:«::: :::»:»*«:«:::

Paul hated being on patrol around the leech-loving little moron's house. Chief of police's daughter, just moved to town, and she got herself hooked up with the goddamn Cullens.

How stupid could she have been? Pretty damn—especially since when the leeches left she took to hanging around Jacob Black—another moron, just not so little.

Paul sighed and adjusted his position slightly on the thick branch he was lounging on and ran his hand through his short-cropped hair.

As usual, his hair was wet from the ever-present drizzle, but he resisted flinging the water away. He didn't give a shit about Bella Swan, but he didn't want to take a chance on spreading his scent around his perch any more than he already had. He knew the leeches could smell them from miles away.

Just like he and his brothers could detect _them_ and their sickly-sweet smell of corruption and death.

He peered through the branches of the surrounding firs and easily spotted the girl's bedroom window. He could see very well in the drippy gloom, but even if he couldn't, he didn't have a problem picking out the faint rectangle of light. The Swan girl had started hanging around Jacob Black a few months after the corpsicle had dumped her, and according to Jacob, she'd had a low light on in her room every night since.

She missed the one named Edward. She was heartbroken. Her _true love_ had left her. Did she leave the light on for him? Was she waiting for him to come back?

Paul rolled his eyes in disgust and thumped his head against the tree trunk. They were dead. How could they love anything?

Besides, the girl would be an old woman or six feet under by the time they might decide to come back—if they followed their pattern from the last time they had lived in the area—when they had made a bullshit treaty with the previous wolf pack.

It was bad enough he, Sam, Jared, Embry, and Quil had phased, but the blood suckers left, and _then_ the heir apparent Jacob Black decided to join the pack. Sir Sam the Alpha ordered the baby alpha not to see Charlie Swan's daughter for a while because he might phase accidentally and hurt her.

Jacob wept.

Paul's heart bled for him.

He had wanted to bite Jacob right in the face to shut up the howling. Jacob _loved_ her, and needed to _see_ her, and …

It was sickening. He almost wanted to puke.

Other than knowing she was kind of skinny and had long brown hair, Paul wasn't even really sure what she looked like. Of course, he'd seen her in Jacob's warm, fuzzy, squishy thoughts, but he didn't trust them. In Jacob's mind, the anemic-looking pale-face had damn near achieved angel or saint status—complete with the sparkling innocent eyes, a golden shimmery glow, and a halo over her shiny flowing hair.

She was in Baby Alpha's thoughts almost constantly, and Paul was sick of it. He loved his wolf form, but he almost hated to phase when Jacob did because all the asshole ever whined about was how much he missed Bella, wonder when he would be able to see her again, and count the reasons why he loved her _so_ much.

Sharing the pack mind was a real pain in the ass sometimes.

Jacob was worse than the wolves that had imprinted. Quil wasn't so bad, but at least Sam and Jared managed to control themselves and their thoughts about their women. It didn't keep everyone from knowing they were whipped.

Paul almost wished Sam would let Jacob go look at the girl and just get it over with. He would imprint on her or he wouldn't. At least the crap would be over.

He sincerely hoped it would be over.

With his luck, it would probably get worse.

Jacob was so damn bad already; Paul didn't think he had enough imagination to envision Jacob being even worse.

Paul readjusted his bare back against the rough bark again and, not for the first time, was glad the legends spoke of how rare imprinting was. He didn't need that kind of fuckery. If imprinting was supposed to be about breeding, how come it turned the imprinted wolves into neutered lap dogs?

He almost chuckled out loud at his own joke.

With a slight shift of the variable breeze, Paul caught a trace of scent of a Cold One and was instantly on alert. The drowsing wolf inside him came fully awake and inhaled deeply, drawing the cloying odor in. He knew instantly it wasn't the red-haired female that had been skipping back and forth over their borderlines, just out of their reach.

She was a wily one, and Paul had learned a few things from her. The main thing was all vampires weren't as fucking deceitful as the Cullens. Regardless of the color of their eyes, they were all killers. He didn't care if they had yellow eyes—that just made them bigger liars than the rest.

The red-head had evaded them by racing across the ground, taunting them as they got closer, and then jumping up into the trees where the wolves couldn't go. On the ground, the wolves were just as fast, but in the trees the animated corpses had the advantage—having thumbs and all.

That had made him think of people sitting in high deer stands when hunting. The deer were less likely to see or smell the human predators up in the trees.

It was why that night, after running the perimeter to check the area and add to the various wolf scents, he phased human and scaled a tree. With his enhanced physique, and thumbs, he could easily leap from tree to tree until he was close enough to sit as sentinel.

Why the Swan girl was so special he had to hang out near _her_ house …

Sam probably told them to do it to keep Jacob off his back.

Well, he _was_ hunting vampires, and Bella Swan _did_ happen to be a human.

The slight breeze brought more of the leech's stink to him, and he knew it was coming closer.

Bella Swan made good bait. At least she was good for something.

Noiselessly, he stood on the limb and stripped. He laid his cut-offs over the broad branch and prepared to pounce. He was high enough he had plenty of room to drop, phase, and bite the fucker's head off.

The sweet, nose-burning stench billowed through the moist air. Paul stealthily peeked around the trunk of the tree and caught sight of a pale figure moving slowly through the forest—straight for Chief Swan's house.

As the vampire glided closer, Paul finally got a look at the creature. He knew that face. He'd seen it often enough in Jacob's mind. It was the one the Swan girl had been in love with. _Edward_.

Even as a human, Paul's lips pulled back from his teeth in a silent snarl. Not only was the slightly glowing creature dead, he was ugly.

Paul knew he could take the abomination alone, but he did begin to wonder why he hadn't heard any of his brothers in his mind while he had been running the lines as a wolf.

He remembered some of the Cullens had special gifts. The one heading for the girl's house was supposed to be able to read minds. Paul tensed even more, wondering why his thoughts hadn't been picked up by the … thing. When it came closer, would it hear his heartbeat?

It kept moving, at a slightly faster than human pace, in a nearly direct line to the two-story white house.

Paul almost growled out loud when the leech passed beneath his hiding place. Paul dropped out of the tree.

Between one strong beat of his heart and the next, he reveled in the familiar heat that rippled up his spine. He felt the surge of power through his body, blinked his eyes, and saw the black claws of his wide paws aiming right for the vampire.

Then his alpha's voice rang through his head.

_Paul, you can't attack if it's one of the Cullens._

_Fuck that shit, Sam. He's heading right for the girl, and she is, technically, human._

_I think that one is named Edward. You can't attack him if he hasn't broken the treaty._

As Paul's lips curled back from his fangs, the leech stopped and spun, looking right at him with eyes as black as the night around them.

The Cullen threw his arms up to block the wolf's attack, and Paul finally snarled as his jaws closed down over one of the cold, hard hands.

Sam's voice echoed in his head.

_Paul! Stop!_

"Paul, stop!" the Cullen shouted. "The treaty!"

Paul didn't give a shit about the treaty and didn't care that the vamp knew his name. The voices shouting at him, inside and outside of his head, were nothing but background noise to the wolf's snarls and growls. He crunched through the rock-like hand and wrenched his head up, breaking off the vampire's fingers as they both slammed to the ground.

He'd known the vampires were hard, but not having bitten one before, he hadn't realized _how_ hard.

The volume of the leech's shriek of pain pierced Paul's skull like a spike and stunned him for an instant. It was enough time for the undead bastard to slap at the left side of Paul's chest with both arms, making him stagger to the side.

Paul's nails dug into the wet earth as he spit out the rock-like digits and whipped his head around to take another bite, but the maimed vampire had rolled away. It gained its feet, and sprinted away in the direction it had come from.

_Paul! I'm on my way. Don't chase him!_

_I can take him!_

_No, Paul!_

The deep timbre of the words made it an Alpha Order and Paul was incapable of making chase.

He dropped to his haunches, threw his head back, and howled his rage. He knew he could have torn it apart!

Phasing human so he wouldn't have to listen to Sam anymore, Paul started spitting to clear his mouth of the sweetly bitter traces of venom and then heard someone scream.

It was coming from the Swan house. Had the leech he'd seen been a distraction so another one could attack the girl? He hadn't smelled a second one.

He bolted for the house and jumped up, catching hold of the trim around her window. There was a gap between the curtains, and he could see there was no vampire in the room, but she screamed again.

Had she been bitten? He didn't know what the hell he would do if she had.

He reached for the upper sash, found that it was unlocked, and pulled it down. He climbed up and through, knocking the curtains and rods to the floor.

The noise from that should have awakened the girl, but she was tangled in the sheets and purple blanket, whimpering and crying. Paul didn't detect any vampire scent—all he could smell was her and her salty tears.

He wasn't sure what to do. He wondered where her father was, but then remembered he hadn't seen the cruiser out front. The Chief must have been at work.

Still uncertain, but knowing he had to do something; Paul went to the side of the bed and grabbed her arms. "Bella! Wake up."

She flailed against his hold, shook her head, and her eyes flew open. "Holy crow!" She blinked. "Who _are_ you? Are you _naked_!?"

"Holy crow? What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

Then the girl tried to pull away from him and tossed her head again to get her hair out of her eyes.

Her big, beautiful, deep brown eyes.

That happened to be filled with tears and gawking at him in fear.

"Uh …" Paul was awestruck. Dumbstruck. Stupified. His grip froze on her arms as his feet seemed to grow to the hardwood floor. He gazed into her liquid brown eyes and found the meaning and purpose of his life in their fathomless depths.

In that moment, nothing mattered but her.

All the bullshit he had lived with; his shitty parents; his dump of a house; all the disappointments; the dreams he'd had before he had phased into a wolf, and thought he would never realize … none of it mattered in that single moment in time.

It all didn't matter because he would do everything in his power to ensure that Bella Swan was taken care of and safe.

"Who _are_ you? Let go of me! What are you doing in my room?"

Paul eyelids flapped a few more times. Bella was trying to get away from him. She was scared out of her mind.

Belatedly, Paul realized she was afraid of _him_, and he snatched his hands away from her arms and stepped back.

She grabbed a paperback book from her night table and threw it at him.

It nailed him right in the head.

Bewildered more than hurt, Paul rubbed at the sore spot on his forehead and took another step back.

"Get out!" she screamed and reached for her alarm clock. "Get out!" When she tried to cock her arm back to throw it, the cord was strung tight and the little electronic clock was yanked out of her hand. "Arrrgh!" She flung her blanket away and scrambled to her knees. She grabbed a large text book from the night table with both hands and heaved it at him.

He jerked his leg up and turned away just in time to keep it from hitting him right in groin.

The near miss brought Paul fully back to his senses. "Hey, now, girl, take it easy! That shit's not—"

Something big, dark, and weighty smashed into his face, and he was knocked back against a little desk.

He caught the object and saw it was a purple backpack—a very full and heavy one.

"Paul!"

Paul's head snapped to the left, and he saw his alpha standing in the doorway of his imprint's bedroom.

At least Sam had pants on.

"Oh, God! Who are _you_?" Bella shrieked.

"Paul, get out!" Sam barked as he stepped into the room, his hands extended toward Bella. "Bella," he said softly. "I'm Sam Uley. Remember me? Uh, don't throw the lamp."

He managed to catch it as it whizzed past his head, but not without crushing the shade. "Look, Bella, it's okay. Really. Everything will be … don't throw—"

With a grunt, Bella flung the night table at him. "Sam _Uley_? You're in that gang in La Push!" She was standing on the little twin bed and her chest was heaving with her rapid breaths.

She wasn't scared anymore—she was pissed off.

Fortunately, the lamp she threw at Sam wasn't the one she used as a nightlight. There was plenty of light from the beach ball-sized paper lantern in the corner for Paul to appreciate that all she was wearing was a little, light blue tank top and a loose pair of purple sleep shorts. She wasn't quite as boney as he had originally thought. Add a few pounds and—

"Paul! Go!" Sam growled at him.

"But she's—"

"I know. Leave!"

Bella reached over to the short bookshelf on the other side of her bed and grabbed a few more books to use as weapons. "Paul? Paul Lahote? Jacob told me you're in Sam's gang." She hurled the books at him and reached for more.

"Bella, it's not what you think," Sam began as he took a step toward her. "Don't throw—"

"And where are your _pants_?" With her left hand, Bella zipped another book at Paul, and with her right, launched a dictionary at Sam.

"Ow!" Sam caught the thick hard-bound book before it hit the floor, but not before the corner of it jabbed him in the thigh. "Paul!" he grunted.

"I'm … uh, _she_—"

"I _know_. Get out! Get your pa—" Sam had to deflect a few more paperback missiles, but at least it gave Paul time to reach the window.

Before he got all the way through it, Bella bounced another book off his back.

He couldn't help wondering how many damn books the girl had.

He dropped lightly to the ground and jogged back toward the tree where he'd left his shorts, chuckling at Bella Swan screaming in rage and destroying her bedroom trying to get rid of Sam. He'd never thought much of the girl, but she had impressed him. From listening to Jacob moan and whine about her being all mopey and weepy, he'd have never thought she would have gotten so mad. _And_ fight like a wildcat to chase away two strange men.

He was proud of her. He had to hurry and get back to her before she hurt his alpha.

Reaching the correct tree, he leapt up, caught a limb, and swung up into the branches. Paul yanked up the ragged denim shorts and felt in his pockets for the tin of mints and lighter he always carried.

Two tins. It might be enough to get the nasty taste out of his mouth. Paul snapped open the lid and the white peppermint chips inside reminded him of the vampire flesh he had bitten through. He shoved all of them into his mouth, jumped back out of the tree, and headed back to where the vamp's fingers had to be.

Only finding three, he grimaced in revulsion at the thought of touching them with his bare hands. He could still feel the tingle in his skin where he had touched Bella. Sniffing at his palms, he could still smell her. Her scent was wonderful. Spicy and warm, and it spoke to him of cozy times in front of the hearth with a gathering of family.

Not the family he had been born to. Paul knew he didn't want to have anything to do with his so-called parents. In just an unending moment that ended all too soon, Bella Swan had become the only family he really needed.

Her and the other members of his tribe who were also Spirit Warriors.

Maybe even the crybaby Jacob Black.

Paul stared down at the pieces of vampire flesh and blew out a revolted breath. He really didn't want the monster's venom to touch him and obliterate the girl's scent. He grabbed a stick from the forest floor and poked them into the little metal box.

All three weren't going to fit. He emptied the other tin into his mouth and started crunching up the sweet chips as he squatted down.

The finger moved.

Okay. Seeing that was slightly disturbing. There was another part of their legends that turned out to be true.

With his trusty little twig, he flipped the twitching finger into the second tin, snapped it shut, and shoved it into his pocket with the other one. He didn't know what he was going to do with them. He could always burn them later. As he turned to head back to the house, he spotted a large black feather on the ground. As dark as it was, he was surprised he had noticed it. He bent to pick it up and thought it might have been a wing feather from a crow. It was practically perfect—smooth and straight.

A chill worked its way from between his shoulder blades, up his neck, and over his head, raising goose bumps over his skin.

Paul wasn't real big into the mythology of his people, but he knew the feather was a sign, a message. Crows didn't drop their feathers any old place for just anyone to find.

He decided he would keep the feather, and should probably do a little reading about crows. Maybe Bella had a book about bird mythology. He started moving faster to get back to the girl that cursed by taking a crow's name in vain.

Paul chuckled at that, thinking it was cute.

He came to such an abrupt stop; he almost fell over and dropped the feather.

What the fuck was wrong with him? Cute? He thought it was _cute_? Paul didn't think _anything_ was _cute_. He hated that leech-loving, skinny, whiny-ass little white girl with a passion and …

He let out a gusty sigh. He didn't hate her. He kind of liked her. She was sort of brave. She had certainly acted differently than he had seen and heard from Jacob. He was curious to know if she had hurt Sam, who was more than twice her size. He wanted to know if she had destroyed her room trying to get rid of him. That shit would be funny. He needed to know what the alpha may have said to her or if he'd had a chance to say anything besides, "Don't throw that."

More than anything; he needed to be near her and make sure she was all right.

By the silence, he could tell they weren't in her room any longer, so he circled the house and saw lights on in the kitchen. Peeking through the window, he saw Bella in a worn, purple terry cloth robe, and she was sitting across the table from Sam. Steaming mugs were in front of them.

Sam and Bella in the kitchen together—drinking tea. Paul wanted to drink tea with Bella, and he didn't even like hot tea.

Paul tapped at the back door and waited impatiently for one of them to decide to let him in.

The door swung open and Bella was standing there, her hand on her hip, and a scowl on her face.

"You're Paul," she stated.

"Uh, yeah."

"Is that a feather?"

"Um … yeah."

She stepped back and waved her hand jerkily toward Sam. "At least you have pants on. You and your feather can come in." She closed the door after Paul sidled past her, and crossed her arms over her chest. "Is it a magic feather?"

Paul dropped into a chair, and he and Sam stared at her, baffled.

"What?" Sam asked.

"Magic feather!" Bella exclaimed throwing her hands up in the air. "Does it help you fly?"

Paul wrinkled his nose and frowned. "There's no such thing as magic feathers that make you fly."

"There's no such thing as vampires and werewolves either."

:::»:»*«:«::: :::»:» 1 «:«::: :::»:»*«:«:::


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

A/N: Glad you all are enjoying this! Thank you!

There are eight chapters to this story.

Posted on FFN, Tricky Raven, TWCS, AO3.

1725 words.

* * *

**Holy Crow**

:::»:»*«:«::: :::»:» 2 «:«::: :::»:»*«:«:::

It bugged the hell out of him, but Paul couldn't stand to be away from Bella. It _really_ pissed him off when he realized he was annoyed and agitated because he wasn't near her.

He needed something else to do. He'd run the vacuum, washed his dishes, and thrown a load of clothes in the decrepit washer, but he was out of little tasks to keep himself busy. He should take a nap before he had to patrol, but he was too wound up. Bella had agreed to come to the bonfire the next night, and he could hardly stand the wait. He paced like a caged animal through his little house and ended up back in the kitchen. For once he wasn't looking for food.

He spotted the crow's feather on the little wooden table and the light of inspiration dawned.

He ran to his room, grabbed some paper and pencils out of the tiny desk he'd had since he was a kid, and ran back to the kitchen.

As he sat sketching, erasing, and re-sketching, he thought happily of the night before—or much earlier that morning. Over multiple mugs of tea and coffee, Bella had accepted the idea of some of the Quileutes being werewolves. The legends were true about the Cold Ones, why not young braves that could morph into giant wolves?

She had seemed disappointed the feather had no apparent mystical properties.

As they were talking, Paul neglected to mention that a vampire had been near her house and he happened to have bitten off a few of his fingers. Sam wasn't fooled. He kept looking at him funny when the fingers would twitch or wiggle inside the tins.

It was probably a good thing Bella couldn't hear it.

Bella even acknowledged the fact that Sam was trying to keep her safe by not allowing Jacob to see her since he had just phased and wasn't happy about it—phasing into a horse-sized wolf _or_ being ordered to stay away from Bella.

During their conversation, Sam and Paul had given her their phone numbers and invited her to the bonfire on Friday evening.

When the topic of imprinting had been brought up, she had gotten angry all over again, called them both "really big jerks," and threw them both out of the house.

Paul hadn't been called a "really big jerk" since he was five.

He'd run as a human all the way back to La Push because he hadn't wanted to mess up the feather by carrying it in his teeth as a wolf.

Sam had caught up to him at home and said there'd have to be a meeting with the Elders because Paul had attacked a Cullen without provocation. There were bound to be repercussions.

Paul had smirked, folded his arms over his chest, and arrogantly cocked his head to the side before saying, "I don't see any problem, Sam. I was protecting my imprint."

Sam paused in thought, brought his hand to his chin, and nodded slowly. The permanent frown line between his brows smoothed out a little.

It seemed Sam hadn't considered that angle and he had left, looking slightly less troubled.

Sam had phoned later, right in the middle of lunch, and had let Paul know Bella called and told him she would be at the bonfire on First Beach the next night. In other wolf news, patrols would be stepped up around Bella's house, since at least one of the Cullens was back in town. So far, there had been no phone calls from the coven leader, Carlisle.

Paul had been a little disappointed that Bella hadn't called _him_. They had both left their numbers with her.

Smiling to himself, he was admiring his drawing when there was a series of sharp knocks on his front door. Sounded too much like a Cop Knock, but he knew no police would be showing up at his door. The Council made sure of it. That, and the fact he was too busy patrolling for vamps to bother with getting in normal trouble anymore.

Annoyed, he dropped his pencil and shoved his papers to the center of the table. He stomped to the door and yanked it open.

Jacob Black was standing there, his jaw and shoulders tense.

"What do you want, Jacob? I'm busy. Aren't you supposed to be doing homework or—"

Paul didn't get to finish his sentence because he had to duck out of the way of Jacob's fist.

He snagged Jacob's arm, yanked him forward, and kneed him in the stomach, knocking the wind out of him. Paul grabbed his shoulders and heaved him out into the front yard. He bounded after him and reached to get a fistful of Jacob's hair to lift him up and nail him again, but Jacob's hands clamped onto Paul's forearm and he swept his feet out from under him.

Jacob miscalculated that move. Paul landed like a ton of bricks right on top of him. Paul rolled, slammed his fist into Jacob's jaw and leapt away from him.

"What the hell is your problem now, Black?" Paul had lowered his stance and both fists were clenched in front of him. "PMS-ing again?"

Jacob staggered to his feet, holding his sore jaw, his eyes shooting daggers at the older boy.

"Bella," he sneered.

Paul gritted his teeth and let out a groaning growl. "Oh, you asshole. Do you think I did that on purpose? You've been in Sam's, Jared's, and Quil's heads. If they'd had any control over it, do you think Sam would have imprinted on Emily and turned Leah into the Eternal Bitter Bitch? They were engaged you know. And Quil's a fuckin' horn dog. If he could choose, why the _hell_ would he imprint on a toddler? Why are you pissed at _me_?"

"Because she's—"

"Because she's yours? Because you saw her first? Fuck that."

Jacob jabbed a thick finger toward Paul. "Sam wouldn't let me go see her after I phased. I could've—" Jacob pressed his lips into a straight line and shook his head. "You're the biggest slut on the Rez and if you put one hand on her—"

"I think I'm gonna get more than _one_ hand on that sweet ass."

Jacob roared and exploded into a spinning storm of claws, red fur, and fangs.

Expecting that comment to set off the younger wolf, Paul was ready and cartwheeled away, landing on his four silver-grey paws. He didn't wait for Jacob to hit the ground and turn toward him; suddenly feeling as if he had to protect his imprint and his claim on her, he launched himself at the stumbling wolf. His lower canines caught and ripped through the thick hide across Jacob's withers, as his paws slapped him to the ground.

Jacob might have been a little bigger and heavier, but Paul had even more reason to fight.

As Jacob thudded to the lawn, Paul continued his flight over him, pirouetting on his hind paws to face the red wolf scrambling to get up.

Before Paul could strike again, their alpha's thunderous command to halt reverberated through their heads.

Each of them collapsed into a wheezing, panting heap.

_What is going on here?_ Sam, in all his midnight black glory, stood between them, his eyes glittering with anger.

They were soon surrounded by the rest of the pack.

Paul glowered at Jacob._ Did you tell everybody you were going to come over here to get your ass kicked?_

Wincing, Jacob dropped his head to the ground. _I told Quil._

Paul snorted with disgust and scooted farther away from him. _Dumb ass._ _Telling Quil is like telling everybody._

Embry's tongue lolled out of the side of his mouth in a huge grin. _Yeah, Jake. You know—telephone, telegraph, tell-a-Quil._

_Hey!_ Quil complained. _I resemble that remark._

Off to the side, Jared had a big toothy smile. _Nyuk. Nyuk. Nyuk._

_Shut UP!_ Sam pointed his snout heavenward, inhaled deeply, and closed his eyes for a moment, wondering why he was burdened with the five stooges of the supernatural world. _Everybody's calm now, right? Jacob and Paul. What is going on here?_

_Paul imprinted on Bella and I—_

A ragged growl ripped through Paul's chest. _Quit your damn bleating! You sound more like a lamb than a—_

_Shut it!_ Sam pinned them both with his heated glare. _I was there. I know Paul imprinted on Bella. _**You**_ know, from the pack mind, that we don't have any control over it. _Sam sighed as if he had the weight of the world on his shoulders. Sometimes, he did. If he had hands, he'd be trying to pull his hair out. _Jacob, I'm telling you now to behave yourself. Paul did not choose to imprint on Bella. Speaking of Bella … She called me today and graciously accepted my invitation to the bonfire tomorrow night even though she knows she doesn't have to. I told her about it right before she kicked me and Paul out of her house._ Sam sighed again. _Jacob, you also know why I told you to stay away from her. I was going to lift the order, but now I don't think I can. If you can't control phasing into a wolf yet—_

_But Sam! I have to see her!_

The growl in Paul's chest took on an even more sinister tone. _Why? You think you're gonna imprint on her, too?_

Quil looked between his snarling pack-mates. _Weirder shit has happened._

Jared's eyes grew round in shock. _Dude. Don't even say shit like that._ _The gods can't be that cruel._

Shaking his head back and forth, Embry eyed his pack brothers worriedly._ I'd hope the gods would know if _**that**_ happened, we'd be down two wolves. Permanently._

_Shut up!_ Sam snapped at them. _Jacob, if you can't control yourself, you cannot go to the bonfire while Bella is there. You cannot try to beat Paul's ass for imprinting on Bella._

_Can he kick his ass for other stuff_? Quil blinked innocently at Sam.

Sam narrowed his darkening yellow eyes at Quil. _Jacob, you cannot kick Paul's ass. Period._

Paul snorted. _Jacob _**can't**_ kick my ass._ He stood up and shook out his thick fur. _Are we done here? I've got shit to do. See ya._

:::»:»*«:«::: :::»:» 2 «:«::: :::»:»*«:«:::


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

**A/N:** Check out the banner by SPRSPR's Digital Art. There's a link on my profile. You can find her on DeviantArt. She does beautiful work.

Posted on Tricky Raven, FFN, TWCS, AO3.

1465 words.

* * *

**Holy Crow**

:::»:»*«:«::: :::»:» 3 «:«::: :::»:»*«:«:::

Paul didn't like the way Quil was regarding him as he hauled a cooler and a little folding table across the beach.

"Watcha got there, bro?" Quil's eyes traveled slowly over his loaded-down pack-mate. "Cooler, table, and a backpack? What's in the backpack?"

"Nothing for you," Paul answered sullenly. He picked a spot near a driftwood log not too far from the fire, and set everything down. It would be chilly later, and he didn't want Bella to get cold—if she happened to sit next to him. He hoped she would sit next to him. He unfolded the legs of the table and placed it next to the cooler. He could feel Embry, Quil, and Jacob scrutinizing him while he was digging a blanket out of the backpack. A hush settled over the small group as he unfolded the blanket and arranged it over the log.

"What's in the cooler, Paul?" came Quil's voice again.

"That's not for you either." Paul had felt a compulsion to bring food for Bella, but he'd heard in Jacob's head that she was practically a vegetarian. He didn't know what the hell vegetarians ate. Except for … well, vegetables. He'd asked the woman in the produce section of the grocery store what he should get.

He didn't know what the hell tofu was, so he'd ended up buying a bag of baby carrots, another bag of pre-cut celery sticks, and a tub of ranch dip. He didn't know if it was considered vegetarian or not. There wasn't any meat in it—except for the bacon bits. With additional suggestions from the extremely helpful, and overly flirtatious, produce lady, he'd also picked up a half-gallon of pre-made green tea with honey for Bella. He'd grabbed a few packages of cheap hot dogs and buns for himself.

He felt their eyes on his back and couldn't stand the tension any longer. He spun to face them. "What? Why the hell are you guys staring at me? You never see anybody bring a cooler and a blanket to the beach before?"

Embry's eyebrows rose to his hairline. "Sure we have. Lots of times. Just not _you_."

"Yeah." Quil chuckled. "And you're wearing a shirt. Nobody has a shirt on except Kim and Emily." He gestured toward the girls making their way down the path from the parking lot, and their bare-chested imprints who were burdened with coolers and backpacks.

"Maybe I want to wear a shirt, okay?" Paul squatted down by the fire and poked at it with a long stick. It was none of their business why he wanted to wear a T-shirt.

He absolutely refused to pull the green tea and baby carrots out of the cooler until Bella was there.

Quil smirked. "I think he wants to look decent for Bella, what do _you_ think, Embry?"

"I think you guys need to shut up!" Jacob jumped up from his seat in the sand opposite Paul and the bright fire and stalked off down the beach.

"Quil," Sam admonished him as they drew closer. "I heard Bella's truck coming when we were up in the parking lot. She's our guest. _Try_ not to act like jerks and embarrass her."

Paul instantly sprang up from the sand, he hadn't heard it yet over the sound of the waves, but he wasn't quite fast enough to beat Jacob to the rumbling old truck.

He was seething by the time Bella put the truck in park. Jacob was at the driver's side door practically vibrating, he was so eager to see her.

Clenching his teeth so hard he thought he might crack the enamel, Paul stomped toward the truck. He was immediately mollified when he saw Bella frowning at Jacob.

She struggled to crank down the window and only made it about halfway before she gave up. "Jacob, I'm glad to see you, but why are you staring at me like that? Do I have dirt on my face? Get out of the way so I can open the door."

Paul reached toward the door handle of the truck, and the fingers of Jacob's left hand closed around his wrist.

"I'll get it." Jacob's voice was nearly a growl.

"You're _gonna_ get it if you don't quit fucking around." Paul's threat was low and raspy.

"Hey, quit it," Bella began, a worried look appeared on her face. Then she gasped at the flurry of movement outside her truck.

In a strike as fast as lightening, Jacob spun toward Paul, reaching for his face. Paul, just as quick, jerked away from him and twisted his right arm to capture Jacob's wrist in an iron grip.

Jacob's fingertips caught the neck of Paul's T-shirt and ripped it from his body.

Before Paul had a chance to smash Jacob's nose across his face, he was wrenched from Paul's grasp. The next thing he saw was Jacob flying across the parking lot toward the trees, arms spinning like a windmill, and Jared and Quil standing there with smug looks on their faces.

An unhappy Sam was waiting for Jacob when he tumbled across the ground. Sam grabbed his arm, hauled him up off the gravel, and dragged him into the trees.

Quil was nodding his head and smiling, feeling pleased with himself. He clapped Jared on the shoulder. "Good job." His eyes turned to Paul. "Hey, man, you got a new tattoo?"

Paul wasn't paying any attention to them. He was moving toward a bug-eyed Bella who was leaning away from them.

Holding his hands out, Paul took a step toward the truck. "Bella, it's okay. Sam will have a nice talk with Jacob. He warned him to behave himself." He cautiously reached for the door handle. "Everything's fine." He slowly opened the door. "Are you okay?"

Bella's long, dark lashes fluttered a few times, her eyebrows drew together, and she huffed loudly. "Uh, yeah. What is _wrong_ with Jacob?" She blinked again and shot a puzzled look at Paul. "Did you get a new tattoo?"

"Oh?" Jared grinned and leaned forward to see Paul's chest. "Nice tattoo. I guess she _has_ seen you without your shirt on before."

"Pfffft! I've seen him naked." She flapped her hand at them. Pursing her lips, she blew out another breath. "Well, that thing with Jacob … uh, that's something _else_ you all can explain." She twisted around to reach for one of the plastic bags on the bench seat of her truck. "I brought some—"

"Food? We'll get it!" Quil and Jared darted around the back of the truck and had the passenger door open before she could say another word.

Jared grabbed the bags, handed one to Quil, slammed the door shut, and they were gone, running back toward the fire on the beach.

"Well … uh," Bella began, a little uncomfortably, peering up at Paul.

"Yeah, uh, well, uh."

"So, new tattoo?" She picked up a jacket she had on the seat and started to climb out of the truck.

Paul took hold of her hand. It was so soft and warm. "Uh, yeah." He brushed his fingers over the fully healed circular design on the left side of his chest. "I drew it. Got it yesterday. Same guy who did the one on my right arm inked it."

When Bella was beside him, he gently closed the truck door and conveniently forgot to let go of her hand. He was thrilled she didn't pull away.

"It's a bird?" she tilted her head and looked at him from the corner of her eye. A gleam of mischief showed there. "You have a thing for birds and feathers?"

Realizing she was teasing him, he smiled. "I do now." Not wanting to go into detail about the new tattoo just yet, he asked her, "Have you met Kim and Emily?" He knew no one would ever mean as much to him as Bella did, whether she accepted him or not. He was humbled and awed by the depth of his connection to her. He'd created and gotten the tattoo to commemorate the life-altering moment of imprinting on her; just as he and his wolf brothers had honored their bonds as protectors of their home and people with tribal wolf tattoos. He didn't want to explain it to her with an audience.

As they headed for the beach, Bella stopped and picked something up off the ground. "Look! Here's another feather!" She held it up in front of Paul.

It made no difference that he and his brothers ran at a warm one hundred and eight degrees. Another prickly chill raced up his back and over his head.

He cleared his throat, giving himself a moment. "You keep that one. Maybe your Holy Crow left it for you."

:::»:»*«:«::: :::»:» 3 «:«::: :::»:»*«:«:::


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

A/N: Have a look at the tattoo. There's a link on my profile.

1289 words.

* * *

**Holy Crow**

:::»:»*«:«::: :::»:» 4 «:«::: :::»:»*«:«:::

Seated on the blanket Paul had laid over the log, Bella scooted a couple inches away from him because he kept working his way closer. "Okay, guys, I get it that the legends are true." Bella raised her hand and waved it a bit, emphasizing her words. "I believe you when you say you can hear each other when you're wolves because—"

"Because some of the vamps have powers, right?" Embry asked, lounging across the fire from her. He grabbed two more hot dogs from the plate Kim passed to him.

When talking about the vampires, Bella expected the partially healed hole in her chest to split open again and was amazed when it hadn't. In fact, the night before, she had slept better than she had in months. She had actually felt _good_ when she had gotten up that morning and had decided to get supplies to make salads to take to the bonfire.

She glanced at Paul who was seated at her feet on her left and then through the flames to Embry. "Yes." She gave him an awkward smile. "Uh, they _say_ it's rare, but three of the … Cullens … have gifts. Alice can see parts of the future, Jasper can feel and manipulate emotions, and … Edward … can read minds. But he couldn't read mine." Her head dropped, and she stared at the chips, macaroni salad, and coleslaw on her plate.

Paul could clearly see she was upset, but she didn't seem as bad as Jacob had described. At least she was talking and wasn't all huddled in on herself like she was going to fall apart like he'd seen in Jacob's head.

He was glad she was talking, and it was good it was about the vamps. They needed to know more about them and their extra talents. Before he could frame another question, because he was too busy staring at Bella in the firelight, Sam leaned forward.

"We heard about the mind reading and the other one feeling emotions, but what about the other one?" Sam asked right before shoving another heaping forkful of potato salad into his mouth. "Good potato salad, by the way," he mumbled.

Bella peeked up at him. "Thanks." Still anticipating a stab of agony, she took a deep breath. "Alice can see the future based on decisions you make. I'm really not sure how it works. People … and vampires," she hesitated, "change their minds all the time."

Seeing and feeling his imprint's distress, Paul moved marginally closer to her again. He felt the urge to touch her, take hold of her hand, and tell her that he would never change his mind about her. He resisted the impulse for the time being.

He was happy that she had liked the green tea, and he was pleased to see her eat the macaroni salad—she had even eaten a hot dog—but she didn't finish the chips or the coleslaw. Without even thinking about it, Bella held the plate out to him. When he smiled to thank her, her head tipped slightly to the side and the pupils in her dark eyes grew wider.

Ignoring the food, Paul took the plate and leaned toward her, her eyes drawing him into their still depths.

"The tattoo?" she asked her voice barely above a whisper.

Lost in her gaze, he blurted out, "It's a crow. Crows are messengers. You know I found a feather—"

"Your magic feather?" Her eyes began to twinkle with humor. "Like my feather?" She picked it up from the blanket and tucked it behind her ear.

"Yeah. I … I drew it. It's a circular shape to match the one on my arm, and—"

Next to Embry, Quil started snickering and Jared reached across Kim to smack him.

Bella couldn't help leaning incrementally closer to Paul. "Those are its wings? It's flying toward the center—"

"It's flying toward my … uh, the center of my chest." Paul set the forgotten plate down on the sand.

Bella tilted her head down and peered up at him. "I like it. I like how it looks like the traditional art of the area, and—"

An urgent howl from deep in the forest split the peace of the twilit evening.

Not accustomed to hearing that, Bella gasped and jumped right into Paul's lap. "What _is_ that?"

Sam was on his feet, drawing Emily up and into his arms. "That's Jacob. C'mon!"

Like the other men and their imprints, Paul scooped Bella up into his arms and stood, holding her tightly to his chest.

Sam hesitated for only a moment. "Quil, Embry. You phase. Head for Jacob. Claire will be fine. Emily will call them. We're taking the imprints to my house and then we'll join you."

The boys nodded and stripped off their shorts.

Bella hardly had time to be shocked at seeing them naked because the next moment Paul was running, keeping pace with Jared carrying Kim, and Sam clutching Emily to his body.

When they reached Sam's house, they all quickly went inside and Sam and Jared set the women on their feet. They both kissed them and headed for the door.

"Why did you bring me _here_? I could just go home," Bella said weakly, her eyes taking in the unwavering and intense look on Paul's face.

"No." His eyes had darkened to near black. "You shouldn't be alone. The imprints should be together."

"Imprints? I'm an—"

"Yes. You're mine." Somehow, the crow's feather had stayed tucked behind Bella's ear. Paul plucked it from her hair and handed it to her. With his fingertips, he brushed aside the strand of hair he had loosened. He didn't want to leave her, but he knew he had to go to safeguard her.

Paul was unable to control himself any longer. Bella could be in danger, and he was desperate to make his claim on her known. His lips crushed hers in a kiss full of longing and protectiveness.

At the door, Sam loudly cleared his throat to get Paul's attention.

Breaking the kiss, he stared into Bella's unfocused eyes. "Yes. Imprint. I'll be back soon." He set her down, kissed her again and headed for the door, stepping out of his shorts.

Bella had never been kissed like that before and stumbled back into Emily, bringing her fingers up to touch her lips. The searing heat of his mouth had filled her, sending a tingling warmth through her entire body. That kiss had been hot, hungry, and full of yearning, and she had liked it. She, also, had no idea what to think about that.

Emily took hold of Bella's arms and guided her to sit down on the couch. "They'll be okay, Bella. They'll be back."

Kim, nervously shifting from foot to foot and wringing her hands, asked, "So, should I go make some tea or coffee?"

"Yes, Kim, go make a pot of coffee. Unless you'd rather have tea, Bella? Bella?" Emily shook her. "Did you hear me?"

"Huh?" Bella finally focused on the woman leaning down in front of her. "What?"

"Would you like tea or coffee? This may take a while. Would you like to go into the kitchen with us?"

"Uh, sure." Bella let Emily lead her into the kitchen and to a chair at the sturdy wooden table. "What's going on? The howl, and bringing me here, and Paul saying I was his imprint, and … ? Sam mentioned imprints the other night, but … I could have gone home, and—"

Emily caught Bella's hand that was holding the shiny black feather and jerking nervously back and forth. "I'll explain the best I can."

:::»:»*«:«::: :::»:» 4 «:«::: :::»:»*«:«:::


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

885 words.

* * *

**Holy Crow**

:::»:»*«:«::: :::»:» 5 «:«::: :::»:»*«:«:::

When the wolves reached Jacob, he was waiting for them in a thicket that had the faintest traces of old vampire scent overlaid by a fresher one—Edward's. Paul couldn't believe it. The Cullen had been through there since he'd come back. He also couldn't believe the strength of the rage that flooded through him when he realized the long-haired vamp in the clearing in front of them was tacking back and forth across the ground like a blood hound on a search.

The vampire halted in the center of the meadow, propped his hands on his hips, and turned slowly in place, inhaling deeply. "Old scent, but Edward Cullen and his little pet."

If they'd not had supernatural hearing, they wouldn't have caught the leech's murmur. Paul knew he had been talking about Bella and growled threateningly.

The strange vampire's head snapped up and around and they saw the deep red of his eyes.

_Human drinker._ Sam's voice whispered in their minds.

Jacob snorted. _He's been across our lines._

The vampire gaped at them. "I don't believe it."

Paul shot across the field as if he'd been fired from a cannon. Before the intruder had taken two steps, Paul's sharp teeth closed around his neck. He didn't have to worry about the cold one getting his hands on him—his wolf brothers each had a limb in their jaws. It was hardly a challenge.

They ripped and crunched and tore and soon had the creature in pieces. Jacob phased and produced a lighter and a box of matches. When the tiny flame of the match came in contact with the spilled venom, the yellow, orange, and purple flames rapidly engulfed the broken and shattered pieces of vampire and remnants of clothing.

They stayed only long enough to make sure the flames didn't spread and there was nothing but powdery grey ash left behind in the circular meadow.

The wolves were celebrating the death and destruction of the red-eyed, dread-locked vampire they had brought down as they gamboled, frolicked, and nipped at each other like puppies on their way back to Sam's house. When they reached the yard, Quil and Embry broke off from the group to head for the beach to find their shorts and haul back what they could.

Paul couldn't wait any longer to get back to Bella. He phased and burst through the front door, ignoring his shorts that had been draped over a rocking chair on the front porch. He strode into the house looking for her. The imprints weren't in the front living room, so he turned to the kitchen, and there they were, staring at him, slack-jawed and wide eyed.

The first one to break from her astonishment was Bella. She jumped up from her chair. "You're naked again. Why are you always breaking into houses _naked_?"

In the next instant, she was in Paul's arms and his mouth covered hers in another blazing kiss. With a mind of their own, her arms went around his shoulders, her fingers were in his hair, and she opened her lips to receive his insistent tongue.

She didn't know what was going on, but she didn't care. She hadn't felt so good in months, and she hadn't ever felt so wanted. Paul's body was hard, yet it seemed to mold to hers. Her own soft, malleable form had always conformed to Edward's cold, rock-like one, and she couldn't for the life of her remember why she had thought that was the best thing in the world. She had been so wrong. Paul's scorching heat radiated to her very center and seemed to urge her even closer to him.

Paul was so relieved to see her again, he didn't care that he was still naked when he grabbed his beautiful imprint and crushed her to his chest, his hands sliding down over her shoulders and back to make sure she was safe and whole.

When Paul's hands had worked their way down over her ass, and Bella moaned, Sam, very obnoxiously, cleared his throat to get their attention.

"Paul, maybe you should put your pants on? You're embarrassing the ladies … and the rest of us." Sam held the shorts, and Bella's feather, out toward him. "Then maybe escort Bella home?"

Reluctantly breaking the sweetest kiss he'd ever had, Paul gazed into Bella's gradually opening eyes and returned the soft smile that appeared. "I guess I should take you home," he whispered.

"Okay," Bella answered in a haze of confusion and desire.

"Let go so I can put my pants on."

"Okay." Bella smiled up at him and slowly pulled her hands from his silky hair, letting her fingers trail down the sides of his face. She couldn't take her eyes off him.

He took hold of her hands and kissed her fingers. "We'll go in a minute."

"Okay," she said sighing. Right at that moment, she thought she'd go anywhere with him.

Oblivious to everyone around them, and without taking his eyes from Bella's, Paul put on his shorts and zipped them up. "Ready to go? I'll drive."

She only nodded as he lifted her into his arms, her eyes never leaving his.

"Here's your feather," he murmured as Sam yanked the door open for them.

"Thank you, Paul," she whispered.

:::»:»*«:«::: :::»:» 5 «:«::: :::»:»*«:«:::


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Prereading services provided by **happyghost**. You should go read her stuff!

2703 words.

* * *

**Holy Crow**

:::»:»*«:«::: :::»:» 6 «:«::: :::»:»*«:«:::

Bella had awakened from another good night's sleep and decided she'd finish putting her room back together before tackling any homework or other chores. The night before, Paul had said he might be around at lunch time, and she found she didn't mind that idea at all.

After seeing him eat, she thought using an entire loaf of bread to make grilled cheese sandwiches might just be enough. If she added several cans of tomato soup to the menu.

She dressed in a bedraggled pair of grey sweats and a ratty old T-shirt, and hummed happily with the songs from the small radio on her desk as she moved around her room. She hadn't listened to music in months and realized she had missed it. She was glad she hadn't broken the old radio when she was throwing things at Paul and Sam a few nights before.

Pausing in front of her mirror, she ran her finger over the black feather she had stuck in the frame and smiled, admiring its iridescent sheen. She thought she might have it placed in a glass-covered shadow box to protect it.

She turned to her bed and started to make it, but decided she'd change the sheets instead. As she gathered up the armload of bedclothes, movement outside at the edge of the yard caught her eye. She stared again in disbelief. Her mouth dropped open. She could not believe who she saw walking toward her house from the woods. She threw the laundry to the floor and shoved open the window. She would recognize the deathly pale skin, the white oxford shirt, crisply pleated slacks, and gleaming, tasseled Italian loafers anywhere. She thought if she ever saw him again, she'd be upset or sad or collapse into a blubbering, wailing heap, but she wasn't any of those things. She was furious!

"What are _you_ doing here?" Bella asked her voice hard and flat.

"Bella, I realized how wrong I was to leave you. I should have never left. I couldn't stay away any longer."

She leaned on the window sill, shaking her head. "Um, what was your name again? I know I've seen you somewhere before. Oh, gosh, my mind is such a sieve—I can't seem to remember a darn thing sometimes." She frowned and tapped her chin with a finger. At his pained expression, a smirk grew over her face. "Oh, that's right. _Edwin_! I remember that poor, little, lost boy look you used to get all the time." The smile fell from her lips, and she started to duck back inside. "You should leave. Now."

"Bella!" Two long strides brought him farther into the yard. His right hand was in his pocket, but his left rose as if he was reaching for her. "I came to beg you to take me back. To ask you to forgive me for ever thinking I could be without you."

"See this, Edward? It's a cell phone. Charlie got it for me. I even figured out how to use it all by myself. I can make phone calls and everything. I have all the Quileute werewolves on speed dial. Perhaps you've heard of them." She pressed a couple buttons on the phone and held it to her ear. "I'm calling them now."

"You know about the wolves?" Edward shoved his right hand even more deeply into his pocket. "They've been patrolling near your house, but … How do you know about them? Do you know how dangerous they are?"

"Dangerous? Not as dangerous as vampires, I guess." She rolled her eyes and released a disgusted breath. "Yes, I know who they are. It was all in my inadequate human mind, I just didn't put it all together quickly enough." Bella shrugged. "Vampires are real—why not werewolves, right? Oh, Sam? It's me. Edward is here in my yard. I'm in my house. Oh, really? Thank you. Good bye." She snapped her phone closed and shoved it in her pocket. She tilted her head and one eyebrow arched upward. "You should have left when I told you to, but you never did listen to anything I said. Looking back, that's probably a good thing." She shrugged her shoulders. "Live and learn."

Movement in the trees beyond Edward caught her attention. A wolf the size of a Clydesdale slipped silently from between the trees. His silver-grey fur bristled along his neck, shoulders, and back, while his black-edged lips curled up and away from enormous white fangs.

Without having seen him in his wolf form, Bella knew it was Paul, and she knew she wouldn't have to worry about Edward Cullen ever again.

Bella was puzzled Edward hadn't heard him approaching. "It's a wonder the Cullens are still around if they use _you_ as part of their first defense. Let me get my camera!" Bella darted to her desk, snatched up the camera that had also been a gift from her dad, and was back at the window. "You won't be able to steal _these_ pictures."

"But, Bella, I—"

A deep, thrumming growl sounded behind Edward and he spun around in alarm. "You're Paul! Remember the treaty!" Edward's head snapped to the left. A dark brown wolf crept from the cover of the trees. "Who are—" He twisted to face the snarling grey wolf again. Beside him was another grey wolf with a darker muzzle. "I've been so distracted …_This_ isn't part of your territory."

_Sure it is._ Paul took another step forward._ My territory is wherever I happen to be, and you're trespassing, leech. Haven't you learned I don't give a shit about your bullshit treaty? I have even less reason to now. Bella is mine._

Embry moved away from Paul to block Edward's exit to the front yard and the street. _Yeah. She's his imprint._

Glancing up at Bella leaning out the window and taking picture after picture, Quil slipped silently between Edward and the house._ She looks like she's scared and shit. Sort of._

Edward gaped at the wolf in front of him. "You can't be serious! You imprinted on her?"

Bella paused in her picture taking. "You guys know I can't hear you, right? It's not _fair_. Edward, they've been running around Forks ever since you and your _family_ snuck away."

Edward flinched at the derisive anger in Bella's voice. He turned just enough to look over his shoulder at her. "Bella, love, that was to protect you from—"

"Don't call me that! You have no right!" She was shaking so hard she almost dropped her camera. She shoved the strap over her wrist. "_Protect_ me? Do you realize Victoria has been here? Jasper was right when he said you should have killed her, but no! _Edward_ always knows best." She shook her fist at him.

Paul lowered his head and took another slow step forward. _Guys, show him what we did to the other one they let get away._

"Laurent!" Edward staggered at the barrage of violent images that flooded his mind, and shuddered at the macabre scenes of fangs tearing at vampire flesh, and of flames eating away at the remains.

"Yes. Laurent!" Bella shouted and then slapped her hand over her mouth, realizing she was getting louder. "Can you see him in their heads? He had red eyes, Edward. Paul told me about it last night. It's a good thing the wolves _have_ been patrolling as far as they have. I guess Laurent didn't quite take to the vegetarian diet," she finished with a sneer.

"Paul was here last night?"

"Arrrgh!" Bella's hand slapped against her forehead. "_That's_ all you're worried about?"

Sam's black wolf crept from the shadows in the forest. _One of us has been here every night since you abandoned her in the woods, Cullen. If I hadn't found her, she would have died. Do you see how she looked when I found her? You didn't bite her, but you nearly killed her._

Edward grimaced and both hands flew to his head. "No. No! I left to protect her."

_She's protected now._ Paul snarled and inched forward. _Better than you ever did or ever could._

"What happened to your hand?" Bella took more pictures. "Only your pinky and thumb left. Must be really hard to play the piano like that. Gosh, did you manage to annoy someone else?" she asked sarcastically.

Embarrassed, Edward shoved his hand back into his pocket. "I … it was merely a misunderstanding."

Paul growled again. _Misunderstanding my ass. Keep fucking around, leech, and I'll make my meaning perfectly clear._

"And they're talking to you again when I can't hear them. This supernatural stuff just drives me crazy." Bella glared at the wolves—including Jared who had slunk soundlessly from the trees. "Anyway, did the rest of your family come back?"

Edward was warily eyeing the new wolf. "No. Esme and Carlisle are in upstate New York, and Alice and Jasper went—"

Bella flung her hand up as if to stop his words and gritted her teeth. "I do not _care_ where they are. Alice was supposed to be my best friend. Some friend. I see what kind of loyalty you Cold Ones have." Her fist pounded the window sill. "You know who's loyal? The wolves. And, oh, look. There's another one. I think you're surrounded, Edward. Kinda like Laurent was."

Jacob padded noiselessly from the edge of the trees to fill the empty space between Paul and Embry. All the wolves adjusted their positions to ensure Edward was completely enclosed.

"I think you need to leave, Edward." Bella cocked her head and snapped a few more pictures.

"But, Bella, I came back because I couldn't bear to be away from you. My existence has no meaning without you."

The yard filled with low, reverberating growls. Bella squeezed her eyes shut and pressed her lips into a straight line. She inhaled a deep breath and her fists rose slowly. "Hang on!" She darted back to her desk, yanked open the top drawer, and grabbed a pack of matches she kept to light the occasional candle. Back at the window, she ground out through clenched teeth, "Edward. You _never_ fucking listen, but you better listen to this. Fuck the fuck off you fucking fucker!" She flung the matchbook out the window.

In the stunned silence that fell, everyone's eyes flew open and they all stared at Bella in utter shock as the matchbook fluttered to the ground.

Edward was the first to react. "Bella! What's happened to you? I've only been gone … You've … you've changed."

_You heard her._ Paul leapt. He couldn't believe that cold fucker had the nerve to come back and try to tell his imprint what to do. He dared to say anything about her language? She had changed? She sure did and Paul liked it. _Fuck off, bloodsucker!_

Though his back was to him, Edward flinched at the hate-filled force behind Paul's mental shout, managing to save his head from the silver wolf's jaws. Instead, Paul's deadly fangs sank into his right shoulder, and he slammed him to the ground.

"Don't kill him!"

Bella leaned so far out of the window, Jacob gasped and Quil stood up on his hind legs to reach for her.

"I'm _not_ going to fall! What _happened_ to me? Edward, _you_ are what happened to me. Yes, I've changed, and it's for the better! My little human life is too short to waste on liars like you. Paul! Let him go, please. Let him leave. He can go back to wherever he came from and continue to enjoy his vampy distractions." Bella crossed her arms. The dangling camera bounced against her hip. "That was your third strike today, _Edward_. Goodbye."

Growls harmonized in the damp mid-morning air, and five pairs of golden lupine eyes slid from Bella to the wounded vampire on the lawn. They stalked forward, tightening the circle around him.

Sam brought his nose within inches of Edward's face, blocking his view of Bella. _You heard her. You and your coven may not kill humans, but you've found other ways to try and destroy them. Like Paul, I don't think I give a shit about the treaty anymore. At least as far as it concerns you. Cross our borders …_

_And you'll be dead dead, Cullen, and I'll be pissin' on your ashes_. Paul nipped a small chunk out of Edward's shoulder, tearing away a large portion of his shirt and making him hiss in pain. Paul spit the poisonous bit of Edward's flesh toward the woods, and then slapped his plate-sized paw down on the middle of Edward's chest.

_We've been cleaning up after you ever since you left._ Jacob narrowed his eyes. _I'd say you should try to clean up your own mess with that red-headed female, but she'd tear you apart and still be killing people. We don't need _**your**_ kind of help._

_You think you know everything because you can read minds._ Paul's amber eyes were sparking with his anger. _Yeah, Bella also told me _**last night** _how that worked. We didn't have any problem catching you. _Paul snorted right in his face. _Time for you to go so you can tell your coven not to come around here anymore. We'll be adding mug shots to our journals. My girl tossing those matches out here closes the discussion._

In a whisper, Edward choked out, "But … but, my fingers …"

_Dust_. Paul sneered. _You don't need 'em._

_Everybody step back. Let him up._ Sam's eyes roamed over his pack and the adjacent area. _We've been here long enough._

Paul thumped Edward's chest once more and backed away.

Trembling in fear, Edward cautiously rose to his feet and looked up toward Bella. "I—"

"I don't want to hear any more of your lies, Edward. Run home to your daddy," she said dismissing him with a flick of her hand. "Paul and the rest of you guys, when you're finished taking out the trash, come on in." She slammed the window shut, flipped the lock, and yanked the curtains closed.

The wolves each moved back another step, and Paul and Jacob widened the opening between them to let Edward pass.

"Jacob, I—"

_Not one more word, leech. She told me what you said to her._ Jacob's ears lay back against his ruddy head. His eyes darted to Paul and back to Edward. _It looks like the better _**man**_ won. You're lucky you only lost a few fingers and she doesn't want us to kill you._

Paul examined Jacob for a moment. He thought maybe the baby alpha was finally growing up. It would be a relief not to _have_ to kick his ass again.

Edward pressed his maimed hand to his chest and bowed his head. "I only left because I love her more—"

Paul snorted again. _Right._ _Loved her so much you did the best you could to kill her without actually touching her._ His fur bristled again as he took one stiff step toward Edward. _Don't make me repeat myself. You're a stupid mother fucker, but you can't be _**that**_ stupid._

Edward, knowing he was no match for six wolves, nodded once, took one last look at Bella's window, and bolted away; snatching up the piece of his shoulder Paul had bitten off before he disappeared into the forest.

_Probably won't be the last we see of that bloodsucker._ Jacob swung his head toward Sam. _Hey, Sam, we should head back to the Rez. I think Bella's making lunch for … Paul. I hear her in the kitchen. We should … uh, go._

_Yeah, Jacob, that's a good idea._ Sam nodded in agreement. Maybe the heir to the alpha crown was finally getting a grip and facing reality. With Paul imprinting on her, it didn't look as though Bella would be running off with any vampires. He would still have her in his life. _C'mon fellas. I'm sure Emily has something for us. See ya later, Paul. Remember, Charlie's fishing and they pull back into shore about sundown._ Sam gave him a wink as the group of five slipped into the shadows.

:::»:»*«:«::: :::»:» 6 «:«::: :::»:»*«:«:::


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

1170 words.

* * *

**Holy Crow**

:::»:»*«:«::: :::»:» 7 «:«::: :::»:»*«:«:::

Paul tapped lightly on the door. When he heard Bella's cheery "come in" he stepped inside and shut the door quietly behind him. He was glad he had his shorts bungeed to his leg while he had been on patrol. He wouldn't have wanted to waste time running back to La Push to get a pair.

Bella glanced up from her large skillet on the stove and smiled. "Where's the guys?"

Paul could smell the toasting bread, butter, and the melting cheese of the sandwiches she was making. As hungry as he was, nothing smelled as good as she did. "They went back to the Rez." He stepped closer to her. "They had some stuff to do, I guess."

"Oh?"

Paul couldn't take it anymore. He had to get his hands on her and make sure she was all right. She let out a little squeak as he pulled her to his chest and buried his nose in her hair. That leech daring to come back, after Paul had caught him sneaking toward her room at night, and attempting to get to her, had sent every protective instinct of his into a roaring frenzy. The only reason he didn't immediately crush the walking corpse was because he somehow knew Bella wouldn't really want him ended.

"You're okay," he gasped in relief against her neck.

"Yeah, I am." Bella didn't know what to do with her hands so she dropped the spatula on the stove with a clatter and tentatively put her arms around him. "But the food won't—"

Paul reached over, pushed the skillet off the burner and twisted the knob to the off position. "It'll be fine. I'll eat it later." He nuzzled her neck and head, breathing in her scent, letting it fill and soothe him as he reassured himself she was safe and sound.

Bella was unable to keep her hands still on his hot, smooth skin. She loved how warm he was, and she couldn't help admiring the width of his shoulders. "Uh … uh, it'll get c-cold."

"I don't care." He drew her up his body until her eyes were level with his. "I … I only care about you."

Her eyes grew wide with apprehension. "Uh, Paul. Emily and Kim were telling me about this imprint stuff, and … and I don't think I believe in this mystical union of souls thing. Somebody already tried to tell me I was his mate, and—"

The feral growl that erupted through Paul's broad chest sent the most delightful vibrations through her body, and she couldn't stop herself from squirming against him.

"You know he lied." Paul's voice was low and rough as he rubbed his chin across her jaw and kissed her in front of her ear. "You're mine."

She gasped and clutched at his shoulders. "I was in love once. Love stinks, ya know. There's even a song about it."

"What's love got to do with it?" Paul's hand slid down her back and over her ass. "I'm talking about devotion." He licked her lips. He was very pleased to see her eyes drift closed. "Loyalty. Protection. Adoration." He nipped at her throat.

"Ohhh. But … but Emily said that the wolf had to be whatever the imprint wanted." Her fingers threaded through his hair as her lips trailed over his neck. He smelled so good. "That doesn't seem fair."

Suddenly she was on her back on her unmade bed and Paul was hovering over her. The deep cinnamon brown of his eyes had darkened to black.

"Er … ah, Paul. Um, how did we get to my room?" She hadn't even noticed he'd carried her upstairs.

"I'm fast when I want to be. I see you kept the feather." He nuzzled her neck. "What were you saying?" His right hand coasted down her side to her hip, and his fingers moved to the waistband of her sweats.

"Uhhh." Her voice quivered and she gasped again when she felt the blazing heat of his tongue and lips work their way down her neck to her shoulder. "Imprint. It doesn't seem … _fair_ you have to be whatever the imprint wants."

"I think I know what _my_ imprint wants." His hand worked into her grey sweats and his fingers slid over her skin to her soft curls. "And you're _exactly_ what I want."

Bella groaned and writhed against his gentle touch. Paul loved the way her fingers knotted in his hair and the way she pulled his mouth to hers. He couldn't get enough of her lips.

"But what about …" she asked breathily as his lips covered hers. "Oh!" Her hips thrust up against his hand.

He pressed his hard dick against her trembling thigh. "What Bella? What is it?" He could hear and feel her heart pounding. She wanted him as much as he wanted her. With each stroke of his fingers, she was getting wetter and hotter, and he groaned into her hair. He loved her hair.

"Oh, Paul. Maybe … maybe the Spirits …"

Her breath caught in her throat, and he slipped his fingers inside her. She cried out and thrust her hips upward, straining to get even closer to him. Her nails dug into his shoulders as her orgasm swept through her, each pulse stronger than the last until she shuddered in his hands and collapsed, her hands sliding down over the curve of his arms.

As he kissed her jaw and throat, she sucked in a deep breath. "Ho-lee—"

"Crow?" he asked, arching a brow at her. He pressed light kisses to her closed eyes and breathed in the warm scent of her flushed skin. He loved the way she smelled.

A smile lifted just the corners of her mouth. "No. I was going to say _holy shit_."

"Seriously?"

At last, her eyes drifted open and a frown line formed between her brows. "Paul, that was …" She blew out a breath. "But … but, what about you? I … I mean, I … uh …"

"Shh." He pressed his lips lightly to hers. "The Spirits choose the imprint. You're exactly what I need, and maybe … I'm exactly what _you_ need."

"But, I meant—"

A slow smile spread over Paul's lips. "I know what you meant." He kissed her nose. "When I finally get inside you, and I will, I plan on taking my time. I don't need your father coming home and—"

"Oh, God," Bella moaned and squeezed her eyes shut. Paul had made her forget all about Charlie. She thought he'd be able to make her forget about a lot of things.

"We could go to my house where we won't be disturbed." He traced the curve of her brow with one fingertip. "Then, this evening, we could have another fire on the beach since we were so rudely interrupted last time."

Bella smiled, nuzzled the palm of his extremely warm hand, and peeked at him. "I think I'd like that."

:::»:»*«:«::: :::»:» 7 «:«::: :::»:»*«:«:::


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

**A/N:** Ya know, this was *supposed* to be a one-shot for **Afke** who bid on me in the 2014 Second Annual Tricky Raven Author/Artist Silent Auction. It just kept getting longer. It kinda happens sometimes.

There's a link on my profile to see a picture of the Holy Crow tattoo.

There's quite a few wolf-centric stories over on Tricky Raven, not just those written for the auction. There's some really nice art work, too. Have a look. Especially the banner that OTB made for my story _Where Are You, Christmas?_

Last chapter, folks! Hope you like it. Thanks for reading!

1678 words.

* * *

**Holy Crow**

:::»:»*«:«::: :::»:» 8 «:«::: :::»:»*«:«:::

Sitting on the beach with his back against the driftwood log, and Bella curled into his side, Paul hadn't felt so content … ever.

Once they'd arrived at his house, Paul didn't waste any time. He'd spent hours worshipping his imprint—kissing and tasting every inch of her. Putting his scent all over her, and hers all over him and his bed.

She'd been nervous, and a little afraid, but Paul, for once, took his time. Instead of just having sex to get his rocks off, he made love to her, slowly, carefully, tenderly. She was his imprint, and they would never have another first time together.

After the best afternoon of his entire life, he'd loaded a few things into her truck—the cooler, a blanket to sit on, and one of his hoodies for her to wear—and then carried her out of the house and sat her in the passenger side. He couldn't help feeling a bit smug because she was a little sore and stiff, and his wolf rumbled in satisfaction that he was the only one to know his imprint so intimately.

Arriving at the beach, he ran ahead and arranged the quilt over "their" spot on the log. Once he had Bella settled, he quickly gathered more pieces of driftwood, lit the fire, offered to get her a bottle of water or the green tea he'd loaded into the cooler, and dug his hoodie out of the backpack to drape over her shoulders. He dropped down beside her and gently pulled her hair from underneath it.

All movement halted when he was thunderstruck by the realization he was even more whipped than Sam or Jared could ever be, and he might as well go home, stick a bow in his hair, and put on a skirt.

But then Bella smiled at him, and he came to the immediate conclusion that he didn't give a shit. He finally understood, down to the very marrow of his bones, why Sam, Jared, and even Quil, treated their imprints with such care-full attention and tenderness.

He drew her into his side and kissed her head as they gazed out at the waves rolling lazily onto the shore.

They were lucky to have a second night when it wasn't raining.

Though tucked under his arm and seemingly enjoying the warmth of his body, Bella had been quiet for a long time. Paul began to get nervous.

He kissed the crown of her head. "Are you sorry you came here with me? Are you sorry about …?" He never would have asked anyone else that question. If he said anything at all, it would have been along the lines of, "Good fuck. Gotta go."

He'd never do that to Bella.

Bella watched the colorful flames for a while and then cleared her throat. "Paul, I … I'm still not sure what's going on but …"

"Are you sorry?" Paul tilted her head up so he could look into her dark eyes. He was relieved when the slight frown line between her brows smoothed out. His heart leapt when a soft smile appeared on her face.

"No. I'm not sorry at all." A pretty blush crept over her face. She cleared her throat, tipped her head down and peered up at him. "Things have happened … like at warp speed, but that seems to be the way it goes with the supernatural." With one finger, she traced the outline of the crow tattoo on his chest. "I think we should get to know each other better, and not just in the biblical sense." Her eyes flicked up to his face and back to his chest.

Her shy smile eased his worries.

"Ever since you broke into my room—naked—" She raised one eyebrow at him. "Well, I haven't felt this good in months. Jake helped but … I don't know what it is, but I like it." Her little smile grew until her whole face lit up. "And don't think I can't see the heart shape in your tattoo." Her finger followed the outline of the heart formed by the crow's wings. "Or the _p's_ and the _b's_ in the wing feathers. _P_ for Paul and _b_ for Bella? Pretty sure of yourself aren't you?"

He couldn't help feeling thrilled that she'd seen beyond the simple marks forming the stylized shape of a flying bird. While drawing the bird, his entire focus had been concentrated on it and thoughts of her were in every line.

He couldn't stop the smirk. He didn't want to. "Babe, I imprinted on you. That's something that's not going to change. The only thing I wasn't sure of was if you would let me near you again after you threw all your books at me." Her chuckle joined his, and he squeezed her to his chest. "I was _pretty_ sure when you found that crow's feather."

"Again with the feathers." Bella smacked him on his chest.

"Hey. Show some respect. Don't mock the wisdom of the crows. They may be considered … tricksters, but they're also messengers. They dropped feathers to make us pay attention." Paul sighed and tightened his hold around her. "After you flung that book of matches at that corpsified pretty boy and told him to fuck the fuck off, I _knew_ you were mine."

Bella laughed and snuggled into his chest. "Where did you find _your_ feather?"

"I found it by your house that night I heard you scream and …" His voice faded away as he felt the tiniest twinge of guilt. He hadn't told Bella that the Cullen had been to her house—not just once, but twice. "I, uh, brought you something, but I'm not sure how you're going to feel about it," he confessed. "Or react."

"What is it? What's the matter?" She spread her hand over his chest. The heat, and the steady beat of his heart, was like a siren call to her. How could she have ever been attracted by something so cold—something without the beautiful sound of a beating heart? "Don't be nervous. You didn't have to bring me anything. I really like just sitting here with you. It's nice." She rubbed her head against his shoulder. "You're so warm."

"A mere hundred and eight degrees." He let out a little nervous cough. He ran the fingers of his left hand through his hair then shifted a bit to reach into his pocket. He hadn't told her about Cullen, and he started to feel as if he was lying to her. He just couldn't do that. He drew out the two candy tins and showed them to her.

She jerked away from him, her hand flying up to cover her mouth. "Oh, my God. Mints? Is my breath that bad?"

"No, babe." Paul started to laugh, but it cut off abruptly. "I … uh … well, anyway. The night I broke into your room—"

"Naked."

"Yes. Naked." He nodded, conceding the point. "I was patrolling, ran the perimeter, and then I phased and climbed a tree. Made my way over toward your house because Sam said we had to watch it."

"Go on," she urged him, closely observing his handsome face.

"Well, uh, anyhow, while I was up in the tree, that Cullen showed up." Paul's next words came out in a rush. "He was heading right for your house, so I jumped out of the tree, phased, and attacked him, even though Sam told me not to."

Bella leaned back and scrutinized him suspiciously. "Edward looked normal—except for missing a few fingers. What does that have to do with the …?" Her eyes grew wide and her hands were clamped her mouth again. "What's in the tins, Paul?" she hissed.

He set one rectangular box on the sand in front of them and paused to take a deep breath. He had no idea how she would react. Would she run away screaming or would she slap the shit out of him for maiming her ex?

He grasped the lid of the remaining tin. "I kinda bit off a few parts." He pried the lid open.

Paul was amazed Bella's eyes could get bigger.

She examined what appeared to be white stones. She looked up at Paul and back down. "Edward's …?"

"Fingers. Pieces of his fingers."

She nodded jerkily. "I can smell him. What's in the other tin?" Her voice was barely a breath.

Paul was starting to get worried. She was being awfully calm. Was she in shock? Was she going to pass out? If she passed out, he didn't know what the hell he'd do. She had her phone. Maybe he could call somebody.

"Uh, one finger is in this tin. Two more are in the other one." He watched her very carefully. She was being too damn quiet. "Well, I bit off four of them, but I only found three. He must have grabbed the pinky when he ran off. I didn't think he'd be back. Well, he might have come back to try and get his fingers since they can stick their parts back on … I ate the mints and put the fingers in the tins, and then I found the feather. Later I broke them up—the fingers, not the feather—but they put themselves back together, so I broke them again, and then I thought maybe I'd burn them, but decided to keep them, and let you decide—"

Bella put her fingers over his mouth. "Paul, you're babbling."

"Yeah, I am," he mumbled, nodding.

He guardedly studied her, and several unidentifiable emotions seemed to flash across her beautiful face.

Paul broke out in a sweat. After what seemed liked forever, the corners of her lips lifted, and her eyes darkened and began to gleam. One eyebrow rose. The little smile grew into a broad grin, and she reached up and brushed her lips over his. "We should make an offering of thanks to the Holy Crow. Burn those bitches."

:::»:»*«:«::: :::»:» the end «:«::: :::»:»*«:«:::


End file.
